Mother's Day
by MegaBoxer
Summary: Mother's Day is about love, in this case it's not just for their mothers. A Wally/Kuki one-shot.


Mother's Day

Mother's day is about love and in this case not just for your mothers. Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. Numbuh 3, a pretty, eleven year old girl. She has Raven Hair, her skin is very pale, and she has very long arms and legs. She wears a green sweatshirt, which is too long for her arms, and black leggings. She's a part of the Kid's Next Door, and has a secret crush on Wally Beatles, A.k.a. Numbuh 4.

Kuki was sitting in her back yard, thinking about what she was going to do for her mother tomorrow. She didn't want your average card, or breakfast in bed kind of thing. No-no-no, she wanted this to be the best Mother's day ever! So she decided ONLY to help think –WINK WINK- to invite Wally over.

_-RING RING-RING RING-_

"Hello?" a voice on the other side said.

"Hi, Wally, It's Kuki!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, Kuki." He said a bit depressed sounding.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… I can't seem to figure out what I want to do for my mom tomorrow." He said as Kuki silently gasped.

"Well, then you can come to my house and we'll figure out something. I'm having the same problem."

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute."

Kuki was excited, her secret crush was coming over. He'd been over a lot before, but she loves it when they spend time together.

10 minutes passed, and she finally saw him walking down the sidewalk, getting closer and closer.

"Hey, Kooks." He said, covering his mouth not realizing what he said until afterwards. He made that nickname for her, but he didn't want to use it, it was too embarrassing.

She smiled, '_Kooks? I like that!_' she thought. "Kooks?" she blushed, as she said it back.

"Y-yeah… I… uh…" he rubbed his neck as he blushed.

"I like that." She blushed and smiled.

"Y-you do?" he asked starting blush even more.

"Yeah." She said. They walked inside.

Kuki brought Wally up to their room, and started drawing. Hoping for some ideas, or to draw their mothers a picture.

"Hey Wally, look!" she picked up a crayon colored picture of them holding hands.

He blushed, "I-is that, us?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling, "We are holding hands." She said also starting to blush.

"Oh." He said, half-smiling but blushing "Hey, I've got it!" he said excitedly.

"What?" she asked.

"We can make a necklace for them." He said, as he pulled out a box of macaroni.

"Great idea! But, why do you have macaroni?" she asked, as she looked down at her drawings.

"Oh… I… I don't know, actually." He looked down to see other things that are useless. But he did see string. "Hey look, I even have string!"

A couple minutes went by, and Kuki had made one with macaroni and sparkles. Wally made two, one with Macaroni and sparkles as well, and one with Macaroni and a heart tied to it.

"What's that one for, Wally?" she asked.

"Uh… it's for uh… my mom." He said, "Too." He added.

"Oh." She said looking a tiny bit disappointed.

"Uh… Who 's yours for?" he asked a bit nervous.

"For my mom, silly." She said, starting to chuckle.

"Oh, right. Hehe." He said laughing a bit.

They started watching a movie at 8:24pm, and she sat next to Wally, and they watched it. A few hours went by, and it was 10:34pm, it ended. Wally and Kuki had fallen asleep. She had tilted over, and had snuggled up against him in her sleep. They woke up, and when they realized that they were snuggled up together, they moved away and let go.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry, bout' that." Kuki said, blushing and looking straight at the TV.

"Uh. Yeah… I uh… what time is it?" he asked. Kuki looked at the clock, and said "It's 2:41am."

"Oh crud, my parents are going to kill me!" he stood straight up, and started heading for the door, but was stopped by Mr. Sanban.

"Hey, it's late. We already called your parents and said you fell asleep watching the movie." He said.

"Oh… Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen." He said.

"It's no problem. Now, why don't you and Kuki go upstairs and get in bed. We set up a little bed in the floor for you." Mr. Sanban said as he pointed upstairs.

"Oh… okay." Wally said as Kuki brought him upstairs, both blushing the whole time. He wasn't comfortable sleeping in the same room as his secret crush, but he had too. It was late, and he wasn't about to walk home.

He walked into the room and saw the picture, of them holding hands, that she drew on her bed. She saw it too, and asked if she could have a red crayon. She laid down and he handed it to her, and asked what she was doing.

"Nothing." She said.

"Can I see?" he asked

"NO! Uh. I mean, no. It's a secret."

"Oh. Why?"

"No reason. Now go to sleep, Wally."

She turned over, and used the red to color a heart above their heads. She smiled and fell asleep with it in her hands.

It was now 7:48am, Wally had just woken up, Kuki was still asleep. He remembered that she was going to add something, and being the curious boy he was, he decided to take a peek. So he got up, and stood there at her side and watched her for a second, making sure she wasn't going to wake up. He slowly and gently reached for the picture.

Once he grabbed it, he went into the hallway. While running off she woke up. She gasped when she saw him leave the room with it, so she hopped out of bed and ran to the hall way yelling "Wally, wait!". She turned to see him standing there, looking at it. She looked down, letting her hair fall in front of her face, and she just blushed. She then saw him walk over to her, and he said "Why did you draw that?"

"I-I-Uh… I…" she stopped and looked up to see him holding a necklace in front of her, the one with the heart tied to it.

"I like you, too." He said trying not to blush.

She stood there in shock, and suddenly jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

An hour later, they gave their parents their necklaces, and then they went to the park. They laid down on the blanket they brought, and watched the clouds, and they held hands as they pointed out what they looked like.

All-in-all, this turned out to be the best Mother's day ever.


End file.
